Why?
by Roku Leo
Summary: "Guys, wake up! Let's play again!" "Guys, don't sleep! It is so not fun! Wake up! Or I will make you guys!" "You guys know I hate it when I have to wake you guys up ya know? " "Wakey wakey you guys." / Rated for the blood, murderer, ooc.


Today was his birthday, he suppose to happy. But why he couldn't? Right, he was standing in the dark. There was no light here. Why? He wonder. He walked for a while before spoting a person near him. He ran to the person to see himself standing there. Weird. Thought himself as he slow his step and walked slowly to himself.  
He looked at his old self, standing beside him. Why? He asked. He have asked that for several times now. Why? Why? Why? He didn't know why. After his birthday party. He completely loose control. Someone was bought him that scarf, but who? It was such a beautiful scarf, long black color with the tip was a beautiful blue pattern. But why? Why when he woke up? It was color in blood?  
"Pathetic" Was the only word he heard from his old self, now glowing a faint blue. Before the illusion disappear, he reached out his hand to grab the illusion.  
"Why?" He asked. But no answer came back. "Why?!" He demaned.  
The illusion just looked at him then walk away. Leave him alone in the dark black room.  
No, he wasn't alone.  
He was still in his living room, the oddly dark living room now full of silence and smell. Dry blood.  
Oh yes, he wasn't alone at all. He still have his friends. Yes, his friends, the blonde, his childhold friend, the pointy-head brunett, the raven with green eyes, the rich brothers, his England friend, his Egypt friend, oh! And his grandfather too! They are still here to play with him! Where is the Pharaoh? Oh there he is, he was lying on the couch, sleeping. What a sleepy head. He turn to looked the Thief King and the sand-colored hair psychotic, they are sleeping too! Wait no, all of them was sleeping but himself! This was not fair!  
He let out a small giggle then hold up the knife which was in the Pharaoh's neck. He still remember when he play games with his friends. It was so much fun. Hide and seek have never been better than this. He was the finder of course. And he found them all! When they said please let them live was so much fun! And they scream when they ran away as he chased after them. And they cryed out as he found them. Oh and the time they throw out the red liquid from their mouth was annoying but fun none the less, because he have used his favorite pocked knife to make them like that. It was fun he have to admit. He have never felt so much fun beside this one!  
"Guys, wake up! Let's play again!" He said cheerfully, show a small smile and never receive an answer. "Guys, don't sleep! It is so not fun! Wake up! Or I will make you guys!" Still no respond, he was slightly amused by how sleepy head his friends and family was. "You guys know I hate it when I have to wake you guys up ya know? " He smiled and walked to his room upstair. "I wonder where did I put it? Ah! Here it is! " He smiled and walked downstair. He looked again at his friends and family. He giggle. They still sleep. How cute. He thought before walked near them.  
"Wakey wakey you guys." He said before he dragged his best friend to his room. "You will be first."  
Laughter was the only thing the neighbor could hear from his house. And the sound of a machine, from the sound like chainsaw. Seem like cutting something, sound like cutting meat. Who cut meat with a chainsaw? And the only thing they could see from their house was some red liquid that was splattered all over the window, so it was hard to see the inside of his house.  
Oh look! Someone was stand in front of his house! It was one of his friends at the party! Why is he outside?  
Knock Knock  
The house echo as the knocked raised. Another friend? Thought the boy. He slowly walk to the door to see no one. Of course, with all that liquid all over the door. Who could see?  
"You like my scarf?" The other person smiled as he looked at him suspicious.  
"I love them!" He answered cheerfully.  
"Good, just keep it, and remember to wear it forever, or you'll die." The other smiled before walked away.  
"Of course! Thank you so much!" He smiled as he held tight the black scarf around his neck.  
"Oh, and one more thing, pulled them off as you finished the game."  
"Sure!"  
"No problem. No problem. And happy birthday." The person smiled before disappear into the dark.  
That night, the city was on fire.  
"No one else play with me...oh well, I should pull this off." He slowly pulled his favorite scarf off like his friend said, and the only and last thing he know, his eyes were filled with red, blood of his own, his body fell down, it felt like something was cut him. Oh right, he could see it, as he pulled out the scarf, it suddenly moved and cut him. One by one. Cut him from head to toe. Hurt. It hurt. He thought, but can not speak. He only wimpered like a wet dog before sleeping like his friends for eternity.  
The friend earlier walked close to him, hold the scraf up. The friend looked at the city before looked back at him with a pathetic look.  
"Wow, you found them all, you truely King of Games. Thank you for the blood." The friend smiled before kick him in the fire and walked away with the scraf. To find another experiment for the scarf. "This still not enough. Not enough." The person laughed like a mad scientic as the person walked away and slowly disappear in the dark. "Whose birthday is today, I wonder?"

Beware, or you will be next.


End file.
